


Watching You Without Me

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [16]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love, reference to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne missed her chance, and there's nothing she can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Without Me

Michonne doesn't blame Andrea for what she did. She feels hurt at the fact that her friend picked a warm bed and a man with cold eyes over her. The care and protection that she'd given the blonde came without any strings attached, but Michonne still wishes something had come from it besides friendship.

In all those months, she can't believe that Andrea never noticed. But then again, all Michonne ever did was drop hints. It's easy to see how they could have been misinterpreted. She was never very good at coming out and saying what she needed. So she pined, and yearned, and did all of that stupid stuff that she used to swear she'd never put herself through, not for any man or woman. 

All the furtive masturbation in the world could not sate Michonne's desire, but nothing could make her courageous enough to tell the other woman how much she wanted her. She rubbed herself close to raw over her, and she still does. Now it's worse, because she knows for certain her chance is gone.

She needed Andrea, and she still needs her now. She's collapsing in on herself and all she can think about is how the woman she fell in love with is never going to love her back. Misery isn't something she'll let in, but it's so damn hard when she's watching Andrea go on without her.


End file.
